Lass mich nicht alleine
by Amunet
Summary: Slash Paaring: Draco X Harry Abgeschlossen Ist was kurzes für zwischendurch und handelt davon das Draco Nachts auf einen weinenden Harry trifft. Anmerkung: Meine Beta meinte es wäre schnulzig.


Autor: Amunet 

Titel: Lass mich nicht alleine

Kategorie: Kurzgeschichte (abgeschlossen)

Story: Draco trifft auf der Suche nach einer neuen Eroberung einen weinenden Harry. Wird er diese Chance nutzen und dem Gryffindor endlich den seelischen Gnadenstoß verpassen? Oder könnte es passieren, dass er plötzlich ganz anderen Gefühlen ausgeliefert ist?

Paaring: Harry X Draco

Warnung: Yaoi oder auch Slash (Liebe zwischen Jungs), Lemons (detaillierte Sexdarstellungen) und weil's von mir ist – 100 % OOC Gefahr 

Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere (sind ja bloß zwei ^^) gehört mir. Ich mag kein Geld mit der Story verdienen (als ob jemand für meinen Schund bezahlen würde ^^°) und alles war nur just for fun. *g* 

~~*~~

Ein großes Dankeschön geht an meine liebe Betaleserin Hilda und an Lav-Chan, weil sie mir das Lied „Träumen und Hoffen" geschickt hat, dass mich zu dieser FanFic inspiriert hat. 

~~*~~

Lass mich nicht alleine 

Leises Schluchzen lässt meine Schritte verebben. Neugierig gehe ich dem Geräusch nach. Wer weint hier mitten in der Nacht? Vielleicht ist es irgendein Mädchen. Eventuell eine dieser intelligenten Ravenclaw oder eine unschuldige Hufflepuff, die ich auf meine „besondere" Art und Weise trösten kann. Hm... eine Gryffindor wäre auch nicht schlecht, die könnte ich flachlegen und erpressen, damit sie Potter hinterher schnüffelt. Die Vorfreude treibt ein sadistisches Grinsen in mein Gesicht. 

Da im Gang alles dunkel ist, weil keine Kerzen mehr brennen und durch die Fenster, dank des regenwolkenverhangenen Himmels, kaum Licht hereinfällt, gleite ich mit der Hand an der kalten Steinwand entlang. Je tiefer ich in die verbotene Region der Schule komme, um so lauter wird das Weinen. Irgendwie erscheint es mir nicht mehr weiblich. Kann es sein, dass sich ein armer kleiner Schüler verlaufen hat? Egal wie, nein, egal was ich auch vorfinden werde, mir wird es möglich sein, es zu nutzen – schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst ein Slytherin. Bin nicht umsonst ein Malfoy. 

Nach weiteren zehn Metern komme ich an einer Tür an. Sie ist nur angelehnt und ich höre, dass das Wehklagen aus diesem Raum kommt. Vorsichtig vergrößere ich den Spalt, versuche in der Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Habe ich mich getäuscht? Nein, das kann nicht sein – ein Draco Malfoy irrt sich niemals. Da war es wieder! Klar, laut und deutlich. In dem Zimmer sitzt jemand und weint. Meine Blicke folgen den Geräuschen, bleiben bei einem kleinen schwarzen Fleck am Boden hängen. Dieser Fleck, dieses zitternde Knäuel schluchzt herzerweichend – sofern man eines hat. 

Unbemerkt gleite ich zu dem Schatten. Noch immer kann ich nicht erkennen, wer es ist. Mittlerweile bin ich aber sicher, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelt. Meine Augen, die sich an die vorherrschende Finsternis gewöhnt haben, können einen kurzhaarigen Zottelkopf ausmachen. Irgendwie sind mir diese Haare vertraut. Zuordnen kann ich sie allerdings nicht. Vielleicht eine meiner Eroberungen? Quatsch, nein. Ich hatte ja bis auf dieses eine Mal mit Zabini noch keinen Sex mit Männern und selbst das mit Zabini war nicht mehr, als ein gegenseitiges Befummeln. Bei der Erinnerung daran steigt mir eine kleine Woge Wärme in die Wangen. Zabini hat seine Sache damals sehr gut gemacht. Und eigentlich hätte ich mir noch mehr vorstellen können...

~~*~~

Ich stehe jetzt direkt hinter der weinenden Person. Meine Anwesenheit blieb bis jetzt unbemerkt. Der augenscheinlich schmale Körper bebt noch immer, doch das Weinklagen ist zu einem leisen Wimmern abgeklungen. Offensichtlich beruhigt sich mein „Opfer" wieder. Sachte lege ich eine meiner Hände auf eine Stelle des Schattens, die ich vermeintlich als Schulter identifiziert habe. 

Erschrocken zuckt die Gestalt zusammen und dreht sich zu mir um. Auch ich erstarre. Ich bin so verdutzt und überrascht, dass ich einige Sekunden brauche, um mir meiner Entdeckung bewusst zu werden. Es ist Harry Potter! Ausgerechnet der-Junge-der-lebt - mein größter Rivale. Seine Augen glänzen silbrig von den Tränen. Das wundervolle Smaragdgrün kann ich im Dunkeln zwar nicht erkennen, doch der Glanz und das Glitzern seiner Tränen, lassen diese großen Opale faszinierend funkeln. Potter ist mindestens genauso erstaunt wie ich. Er braucht ein paar Sekunden länger als ich, um die unbewusste Komik dieses Szenarios zu erfassen.  

„Hallo Potter," spotte ich belustigt. Sein Blick verwandelt sich sofort in ein flammendes Inferno. Ich kann die Blitze, die aus diesen Augen sprühen, förmlich in der Luft aufflimmern sehen. Oh ja, dieser Blick steht dir viel besser Harry Potter. Viel besser. 

„Verschwinde Malfoy." Potters Stimme bebt vor Zorn, doch kann es sein, dass da ein Hauch Unsicherheit mitschwingt?

„Warum sollte ich?" Meine rechte Augenbraue schießt in die Höhe. 

„Weil ich meine Ruhe will."

„Weshalb? Damit du weiter rumflennen kannst wie ein Kind?" 

Fassungslos starrt er mich an. Dann sagt er, „du hast Recht... ich bin so jämmerlich..." 

Mit allem hätte ich jetzt gerechnet. Mit Flüchen, Schlägen oder Verachtung. Aber nichts, absolut nichts hat mich auf diese Worte vorbereitet. 

Er dreht den Kopf weg von mir und erneut beben seine Schultern. Irritiert stehe ich da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Was soll das? Er weiß, dass er sich mir ausliefert und trotzdem weint er vor mir? Wo ist mein sturer, starrsinniger Potter? Mein Herz macht einen kleinen Satz. Irgendwie kann er mir ja leid tun... Leid tun?! Nein, das kann nicht sein! Habe ich etwa Mitleid mit ihm? 

Gerade will ich mich aus dem Staub machen, damit mir nicht doch noch etwas menschliches über die Lippen kommt, als er zu sprechen beginnt. 

„Ich bin Schuld, weißt du?" Hä? Woran ist er Schuld? „Ich bin Schuld, dass mein Pate gestorben ist." Ah, ja. Das hat mir Vater erzählt oder zumindest, dass Black von seiner Cousine umgebracht worden ist. 

„Ich dachte es war Lestrange's Schuld?" 

Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein, es war meine Schuld. Wenn ich nicht dort gewesen wäre, wenn ich... wenn ich doch damals schon gestorben wäre... oder wenn... wenn ich nicht einfach so ein Schwächling wäre... dann... Sirius könnte dann noch leben." Ruckartig dreht er sich um, schmeißt sich so schwungvoll in meine Arme, dass wir Beide zu Fall kommen. Mein Rücken tut weh, aber wenigsten habe ich mir meinen Kopf nicht gestoßen. Potter drückt sich eng an mich, vergräbt sein Gesicht an meinem Oberkörper und weint meinen teueren Pullover voll. „Na toll", denke ich mir, „den muss ich jetzt wohl verbrennen." Er schmiegt sich noch enger an mich und ich bemerkte unwillkürlich wie gut er sich anfühlt. Ja, der Gryffindor fühlt sich erstaunlich gut an und mir ist, als wäre sein Körper wie für meinen geschaffen. Überall dort wo er mich berührt entsteht eine unbekannte Wärme. Mein Verstand schreit „Lass ihn los", doch ich kann nicht. Unbewusst bewegen sich meine Arme, umschließen ihn und streicheln sanft über seinen Rücken und seinen Kopf. „Warum?," jammert er. „Warum ist mein Leben so?" 

Was soll ich dir denn sagen Potter? Sein Schicksal kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Weder du noch ich, wir haben Beide keine Wahl. Wir sind, was wir sind und müssen das Beste daraus machen. „Shh.. ist gut.. beruhig dich," tröste ich ihn und tatsächlich - Langsam aber sicher verklingt sein Kummer. Mit großen, runden Augen blickt er mir ins Gesicht. Es dauert eine Weile, bis er sich seiner Lage, nein, unserer Lage bewusst wird. Der Goldjunge von Gryffindor hängt verweint in den Armen des Badboy von Slytherin. Niemand würde uns das glauben, sollten wir es jemals jemanden erzählen. 

Der Vollmond taucht hinter den Regenwolken auf und scheint plötzlich in das Zimmer. Und da sehe ich es. Mir ist, als würde ich nach jahrelanger Blindheit zum ersten Mal wieder Licht erkennen. Ich sehe Harry Potter und er sieht wunderschön aus. Weshalb ist mir das noch nie vorher aufgefallen? Seine strubbeligen Haare fühlen sich in meinen Händen ganz weich an, so als könnten sie niemals so störrisch in die Himmelsrichtungen streben, wie es der Fall ist. Seine dichten, schwarzen Wimpern betonen das eindringliche Grün seiner göttlich zu nennenden Augen noch mehr. Und sein Mund, sein herrlich roter, leicht geöffneter Mund sieht so verlockend aus. Eine Welle der Begierde erfasst mich. Wie gerne würde ich jetzt meine Lippen auf die seinen pressen? Wie gerne würde ich ihm jeden Schmerz hinwegküssen? Mit meinen Händen jedes schlechte Wort, das ich jemals zu ihm gesagt habe, hinwegwischen. Ich merke erst, dass ich ihm auf den Mund starre, als er mich anspricht. „Malfoy?"

„Hm..." murmele ich aus meinem Wunschdenken gerissen.

„Hass mich bitte nicht." Wie meint er das? Doch seine Lippen erklären es mir kommentarlos. Potter küsst zart und schüchtern. Mir scheint, dass es sein erster Kuss ist und allmählich, die komischen Umstände verdrängend, erwidere ich seine Liebkosung. Vorsichtig und nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich es wahrhaftig möchte, gleitet meine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen, die er zögerlich aber dennoch breitwillig öffnet. Er schmeckt gut. Viel zu gut. Noch nie habe ich einen einzigen Kuss so sehr genossen wie diesen. Noch nie hat mich ein einziger Kuss so aufgewühlt und erregt, dass ich alles vergessen könnte. Die Zärtlichkeit macht unaufhaltsam der Leidenschaft platz. Ich beuge mich vor, drücke Potter aber gleichzeitig an mich. Wir sitzen jetzt Beide und haben unsere Ängste vergessen. Es existiert nur noch dieser Kuss. Widerwillig löst er sich von mir, um Atem zu schöpfen. 

„Malfoy ich.. es tut mir leid..." 

„Es tut dir leid?" Wie kann ihm DAS leid tun? Mein Blut rauscht intensiver wie jemals zu vor in meinem Körper. Mein Herz schlägt wild und heftig, das ich vermeine es fast schon explodieren zu fühlen. Mir tut nichts leid. Oh nein, nichts. Ich will ihn. Ich will ihn mit Haut und Haaren und ich will ihn jetzt. Doch ein Malfoy kriecht nicht. Ein Malfoy bettelt nicht. Er soll betteln. Harry Potter soll mich anbetteln. Bewusst sanft streift meine Hand über seine Wange. Potter's Augen schließen sich, während er sein hübsches Oval in meine Handfläche schmiegt und ein heißeres Keuchen aus seinem Mund schlüpft. Ob er ahnt, was er mir damit antut? Mir wird immer heißer. „Sag mir was du willst Potter," befehle ich ihm in einem Tonfall. der so gar nichts von meinem sonst kalten und herrischen hat. Erwartungsvoll tauche ich in seine Augen. Bohre meinen Blick fest ihn diese schimmernden Tiefen, in denen ich mich verliere. 

„Lass mich nicht alleine. Lass mich heute Nacht nicht alleine." Wieder taucht ein silbriger Schleier auf. 

„Nein..," flüstere ich und streichle ihm die einzelne Träne, die seine Wange runterrinnt, mit meinem Daumen weg, „nicht weinen... Heute Nacht gehöre ich dir..." Ihn nach hinten auf den Boden dirigierend, beuge ich mich über ihn und beginne eine Phase der Versuchung. Meine Lippen, meine Zunge erobern seinen Mund. Bringen ihn dazu sich verlangend an mich zu schmiegen. Rationales Denken habe ich schon vor Ewigkeiten hinter mir gelassen. Alles was zählt sind diese unbekannten Glücksgefühle und das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten, sei es auch nur für diese eine Nacht. Eine Nacht in der ich mein Herz für meinen größten Rivalen öffne und ihm die Gelegenheit gebe, mich zu zerstören. 

Behutsam gehen meine Hände auf Wanderschaft. Sie reisen von seinem Oberkörper zu seinen schmalen Hüften und wieder zurück. Beginnen eine Talfahrt unter das baumwollene Gewebe seines Schlafanzuges und erkunden samtweiche, glatte Haut. Der Schwarzhaarige keucht bei dem ersten Kontakt Haut auf Haut. Mir selbst wird ganz schwindlig. Worauf habe ich mich nur eingelassen? Es ist die Hölle und der Himmel zugleich. Es ist Fallen, Verlieren und Gewinnen. Meine Sinne sehen nur noch ihn. Registrieren nur noch Harry Potter, den wunderschönen Jungen, dessen schlanker Körper unter mir liegt und sich nach meinen Berührungen verzehrt. Während ich sein Gesicht mit den geröteten Wangen und Lippen beobachte, machen meine Finger sich daran die Knöpfe seines Oberteils zu öffnen. Ich stöhne, als seine Knabenbrust vor mir offenbart liegt. Seine Haut ist so weiß. Vielleicht sogar noch weißer als meine eigene. Kurz lecke ich mir über die Lippen, dann beuge ich mich herab und widme meine Aufmerksamkeit seinen rosigen Brustwarzen. Unter meiner verwöhnenden Zunge richten sich die Knospen auf und werden hart. Harry greift in mein Haar und verwuschelt es mir, während meine Zärtlichkeiten gleichmäßig erst der einen und dann der anderen Brustwarze gelten. Mit dem Kopf immer tiefer gehend, küsse ich jenen Pfad, der zwischen seiner leicht muskulösen Brust beginnt, bis zu seinem Bauchnabel geht und unter diesem seinen Weg fortführt. Die, durch eine feine Schweißschicht bedeckte Haut, schmeckt leicht salzig und bereitet meinen Geschmacksknospen ein wahres Freudenfest. Wie kann es sein, dass ein Feind zur größten Verlockung wird? Als meine Finger den Bund von Potters Schlafanzughose erhaschen, hadere ich einen Moment. Will ich das wirklich? Doch ein Blick auf den vor Lust bebenden Jungen und ich habe meine Antwort. Die letzte Hülle Harry Potters fällt, da er offensichtlich ohne Unterwäsche schläft. 

Sein Glied ist erigiert und ragt stolz in die Höhe. Ich schlucke, greife dann aber zielstrebig mit meiner Hand nach dem Genital. Es fühlt sich gut an. Pulsierend und heiß. Harry richtet seinen Oberkörper ein Stückchen auf und sieht mir zu, wie ich meine Hand an seinem Schaft Auf und Ab gleiten lasse. Wimmernd vor Erregung beißt er sich auf die Unterlippe. „Wenn dir das gefällt, was hältst du dann von dem hier?," frage ich ihn mit vor Lust trunkener Stimme und senke meinen Mund auf das Objekt meiner Begierde. Meine Zunge kreist ein, zwei Mal über seine Eichel und dann, nehme ich so viel wie es nur geht von Harrys Länge in mich auf. Zischend zieht er den Atem ein. Ja, genauso war es geplant. Innerlich grinse ich. Das typische, rhythmische Spiel beginnend, treibe ich ihn und mich in den Wahnsinn. 

„Oh Gott, Malfoy... oh Gott..." Sein Stöhnen macht mir meine eigene Lust bewusst. Mit einer Hand greife ich nach unten und öffne meine mittlerweile viel zu enge Hose. Ich befreie mein eigenes Glied aus seinem umbarmherzigen Gefängnis und fange an mich im gleichen Takt zu verwöhnen wie Potter. Er windet sich unter mir. Sein Stöhnen wird unkontrollierter und seine Hüften drängen sich immer tiefer in meinen Rachen. Das er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt steht, ist kein Geheimnis mehr für mich, doch der Ruck mit dem er sich mir entzieht ist vollkommen überraschend. 

„Was soll das?" Den Zorn, kann ich nicht unterdrücken. 

„Nicht so...," keucht er. „Ich will, dass wir es richtig machen." 

„Bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden." Nickt er seine Zustimmung in mein fassungsloses Gesicht. Es richtig machen? Er meint doch nicht, dass ich... oh... er will wirklich... Was für ein Angebot! Ich wäre kein Slytherin und kein Malfoy, wenn ich diese Einladung nicht annehmen würde. Nachdem ich aufgestanden bin, befreie ich mich von meiner Kleidung. Erst gehen die Schuhe und die Hose verloren, dann ziehe ich mir meinen Pullover aus. Nackt wie Gott mich schuf, lasse ich mich von seinen hungrigen Blicken verschlingen. Die ungezügelte Leidenschaft in seinen Augen stimuliert mich noch mehr. Er will mich wohl genauso sehr, wie ich ihn. Ich rutsche zwischen seine gespreizten Schenkel. 

„Bist du dir sicher?" 

„Ja." So sei es. Zwei meiner Finger schieben sich zwischen seine Lippen, tauchen in seine feuchte Mundhöhle ein. Geschickt lutscht er an meinen Fingern. Seine raue Zunge kitzelt an meiner Haut. Ich ziehe die Finger zurück, drücke stattdessen meinen ausgedörrten Mund auf seinen. Brutal dringt meine Zunge vor und ich küsse ihn fest und hart, voller Gier. Meine rechte Hand hebt seinen Schenkel an. Streichelt, ohne dass der Kuss unterbrochen wird, die Spalte zwischen seinen runden Pobacken. Vorsichtig, da ich selbst unerfahren bin, dränge ich einen meiner Finger in seine Öffnung. Kurz krampft sich sein Körper zusammen, lockert sich jedoch augenblicklich wieder. Entspannt lässt er zu, dass mein Finger tiefer in ihn dringt und seine Hüfte bewegt sich mir entgegen. Eine Weile vergeht und ich führe noch einen zweiten Finger in ihn. „Uhhh." Vor Lust zittert sein ganzer Leib. Auch ich bebe. Lange werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten können und als er mich zu sich zieht und bettelt: „Mach etwas Malfoy... los mach was!," ist es um mich geschehen. Die Finger verschwinden, werden durch mein vor Erregung tröpfelndes Glied ersetzt. Vorsichtig gleitet meine Eichel in ihn. Meine letzte Beherrschung aufwartend, lasse ich ihm einen Moment Zeit sich an mein Ausmaß zu gewöhnen, dann dringe ich mit einem Stoß vollständig in ihn ein. Er schreit! Und ich vergehe in seiner Enge. Sein entjungferter Körper windet sich vor Schmerz und Extase unter mir. Erst nachdem sein gepfählter Leib zur Ruhe kommt, nehme ich meine Hüftbewegung auf. Während mein Rhythmus ihn meißelt, schaue ich in seine halbgeschlossenen, verschleierten Augen. Potter wimmert, wälzt sich unter meinen Stößen. Und ich? Ich sterbe tausend Tode. Mein Körper verliert jegliche Beherrschung. Instinktiv wie ein wildes Tier, treibe ich uns zum gemeinsamen Höhepunkt. 

~*~

In der Ferne höre ich einen Uhu schreien. Mit seltsam schweren Gliedern erwache ich. Wo bin ich? Mehrmals blinzelnd stelle ich fest, dass ich in einem alten Klassenzimmer bin. Was? Da fällt es mir ein. Potter! Intuitiv blicke ich mich um. Für Sekundenbruchteile denke ich, er hätte mich einfach liegengelassen, wie ein Spielzeug. Kein netter Gedanke, auch wenn ich selbst es immer so mit meinen Eroberungen mache. Bevor ich enttäuscht schnauben kann, entdecke ich ihn in einer Fensternische. Er hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich aufgewacht bin. Sein Blick ist starr nach draußen gerichtet. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wünsche ich mir, genau zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht. Welche Geheimnisse verbergen sich hinter diesem Dickschädel? Alles hätte anders sein können, wenn er meine Freundschaft nicht abgelehnt hätte. Vielleicht wären wir dann sogar ein Liebespaar geworden oder vielleicht wäre er schon längst tot. Mein Vater, Lord Voldemort, sie alle hätten sich an dem-Jungen-der-lebt rächen wollen. Ich bin froh, dass er noch unter den Lebenden weilt – etwas, dass ich ihm nie sagen werde. Die Erziehung meines Vaters lässt Schwäche nicht zu und Potter ist Schwäche. Meine Schwäche. Schon immer gewesen. Kein Anderer hat es so gut wie er geschafft mich zu reizen, mich dazu zu bringen, meine schlechtesten Seiten zum Vorschein hervorzurufen und kein Anderer hat in mir jemals so viel... oh Merlin wie ich dieses Wort hasse... Gefühl geweckt. 

„Hey, alles Ok bei dir?" flüstere ich in seine Ohrmuschel, nachdem ich mich an ihn herangeschlichen habe. Er zuckt nicht zusammen. Anscheinend war ihm bewusst, dass ich wach bin. In tranceähnlichem Zustand wendet er mir sein Gesicht zu. Die grünen Augen sehen so leer aus. Wo bist du Harry Potter? Wo ist deine Seele? Ein Blinzeln verrät mir, dass er wieder zurück gefunden hat. Mit dem Licht in seinen Augen, mit dem Erkennen wer vor ihm steht, kehrt ein liebliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Bei den Sternen, wie schön kann ein Mensch nur sein? Diese traurige Schönheit ist so viel mehr Schönheit, wie alles was ich bisher gesehen habe. Und auch wenn sämtliche Veela's ihre Anmut und ihren Zauber in ein Wesen bündeln würden, es wäre nichts – im Vergleich zu ihm. 

„Ich bin in Ordnung...," wispert er mit sanfter Stimme, während seine Hand meinen Kopf umfasst und zu einem Kuss, zarter als ein Atemhauch, zieht. Schon diese flüchtige Berührung jagt Blitze durch meinen Körper. Hungrig beiße ich neckisch in seine Unterlippe und er lässt es sich nicht nur gefallen. Im Gegenteil, er erwidert das Feuer in meinem Inneren. Doch ich wehre mich. Ich wehre mich, gegen das Einzige, was mir Erlösung bringen kann. Ich muss es erst wissen. 

„Harry..." Mein Mund keine 3 Millimeter von seinem entfernt. „...warum?" 

„Ich fühle mich so einsam, Draco." Es ist ungewohnt meinen Vornamen aus seinem Mund zu hören und dennoch empfinde ich es als richtig. Genauso richtig, wie ich gerade Harry zu ihm sagte. 

„Du hast doch Granger und das Wiesel."

„Das ist nicht das Gleiche. Es sind Freunde, nicht mehr."

„Und was bin ich?" Herausfordernd und fragend zugleich blicke ich ihm entgegen. 

„Du bist der Junge der sich genauso einsam fühlt wie ich." 

Ich schlucke. Seit wann sind meine Masken so leicht zu durchschauen? Auch ich bin alleine. Grabbe, Goyle, meine Eltern – nichts als leere Hüllen in einer von Chaos verdorbenen Welt. Und ich als Teil von ihnen will leben. Möchte meinen Geist aus seinem Gefängnis befreien und wie ein Phönix mit roten Schwingen zum Himmel aufsteigen. Die Stimme in meinem Herzen schreit:" Lass sie fallen. Wirf deine Masken ab. Zeig der Welt endlich, was du wirklich bist." Und wer gibt mir die Kraft dazu? 

„Komm her." Potters Befehl so eindringlich und belohnend. Seine Zunge spielt mit der meinen und lässt mich seinen Ambrosia gleichen Speichel schmecken. Mein Herz es flattert von dannen. 

„Potter, du weißt, dass ich dich niemals lieben werde." 

„Ja, das weiß ich." Wir wissen beide, dass ich lüge. Der letzte Rest falschen Stolzes ist aufgebraucht, denn ich bin schon jetzt dabei mich vollkommen in Harry Potter zu verlieben. Weshalb ich erst mit ihm schlafen musste, um zu erkennen, was unser beider Seelen brauchen weiß ich nicht, doch bereuen werde ich es nie. Wer bereut schon das Paradies? Die Zukunft kann kommen. Wir sind drauf vorbreitet, denn wir sind nicht mehr alleine. 

         Fin

Das war's. ^^ Ich hoffe ihr verratet mir wie euch die FanFic gefallen hat. *mit Hundeaugen guckt* Es ist auch alles erlaubt, Lob, Kritik und Morddrohungen. Bis zum nächsten Mal. ^______^  


End file.
